Second Kingdom of Baraton
Scena Haveen First Kingdom of Baraton |succeeded by= Fahrgrave Tavra Avgrov Scena Aclana Pavion Byeloruslavia Alurin Dertabin Avrun Bravgau |period=1519–1878 |image= |coa= |map= |type=Kingdom |anthem= |motto= |head=Joseph IX ti Daran |head-title=King |legislative=High Council of the King |executive= |judicial= |minister= |commander= |population= |area= |capital=Zal |cities=*Ankal *Porthaven *Pelvir *Braton |religion=*Josephism (88%) *Irreligious (9%) *Other (3%) |currency=Telk |language=Baratonese |demonym=Baratonian |founded=1519 |dissolved=1878 |era=*Renaissance *Colonial era *Industrial era }} Baraton, officially the Second Kingdom of Baraton was a nation in Damalias. It was the biggest nation on the Damalias mainland, before the collapse in 1873, when Avgrov and Tavra broke off, soon followed by Fahrgrave, Pavion, Scena and Aclana two years later in 1875. The final pieces of Baraton broke up when Byeloruslavia was founded in its ashes. History Valkalonian Wars First Baraton-Valkalonia War Baraton was a victor from the Imperial Holy Wars, just like Valkalonia was. Unknown to the Baratonian king, however, was that the Valkalonians had been preparing for another war against Baraton for ages. Most Baratonians had long forgotten the Valkalonian land, until the certain day, the 4th of April, 1599, when a messager from Valkalonia delivered a declaration of war to the High Council of the King. The Baratonian king was outraged, and immediately called for the provinces to send levies to the capital, only to find out that the Valkalonians had already breached the northern defences and invaded several cities. Baraton had long been inactive regarding war assets, and it was mostly prospering through peace, the last military engagement being the Baratonian Unification Wars against Keveren, Felkan and Haveen, and that was over a hundred years ago. The Baratonian military was not maintained and had fallen into disorder, being of critical quality to the Baratonians. When the Valkalonians attacked, Baratonian forces needed to be mobilised as quick as possible, disallowing any training, and barely allowing them to be armed. In the west, Agrovan and Tavrian troops were also mobilised for war against the Valkalonians, although the generals predicted that the Valkalonian forces would have atleast reached the capital by the time that the western reinforcements had arrived. Truth be spoken, the Valkalonian troops had indeed arrived at the capital, and lay Zal under siege. Spies, mercenaries and any other form of light soldiers had already entered the capital, although this was only enough to delay Baratonian reinforcements from inside. Within a matter of hours the gate would have been broken, were it not for the Avgrovan and Tavrian armies to have arrived. The Valkalonian armies were tired and wasted, while the Avgrovan and Tavrian armies were freshly trained and mobilised, and re-armed to fight in the war. The siege of the capital was soon broken by the Avgrovan and Tavrian troops, joined by the capital's garrison. The remainder of troops from Baraton slowly pushed out the Valkalonians, while Valkalonian troops were regrouping in Valkalonia itself. The remaining Valkalonian holdouts in the north finally fell to the Baratonian troops, which were, not shortly after, met by the newly-trained troops, and a bloodbath took place in the area. Eventually, Baraton was victorious, and a peace treaty was finally signed between Baraton and Valkalonia. Second Baraton-Valkalonia War In 1633, Valkalonia once again declared a war against Baraton, in the hope to humiliate them and get revenge on them for their defeat in the first Valkalonia-Baraton War. The Baratonians however were prepared, as their military was prepared against future wars with Valkalonia, and most northern armies were properly trained. The Valkalonian army however, had collapsed to a state of dismay, underarmed, barely trained and unexperienced, the Valkalonian armies invaded the north of Baraton, and while they breached a few cities and castles, they couldn't get past the Everdun Line that lay in Baraton. The Valkalonian troops retreated back to the cities that they had captured from the Baratonians, from where they tried to make peace with Baraton, only to be pushed out later by the quality armies of Baraton. Baraton however didn't stop there, and occupied land of Valkalonia, and it wouldn't go to peace unless this land was given to Baraton. While Valkalonia at first resisted, they later gave in to the demands of Baraton. Category:Articles by Nicktc Category:Defunct Nations